<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kale Yeah by marvelousbones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170441">Kale Yeah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones'>marvelousbones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp-Tober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Married Couple, Married Life, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorptober 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vegetables</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena knew that Kara did not like kale or any form of vegetable, but the younger Luthor was a genius after all. She knew exactly how to get her wife to eat vegetables.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp-Tober 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kale Yeah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>15. Kale</p><p>This started off with Lena forcing Kara to eat kale and I have no idea how it turned into this tooth-rotting fluff but here you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter how much Kara loved her wife, she absolutely 100% HATED kale. Throughout their relationship, both friendship and romantic, Lena had always tried to slip some kale into Kara’s food. They both knew that the blonde didn’t actually need to eat vegetables in order to stay healthy due to her Kryptonian genetics, something Lena was always unconsciously slightly jealous of.</p><p>Kara had reluctantly accepted carrots into her diet, but she absolutely drew the line at kale or anything green. The blonde didn’t understand why she had to eat leaves like some sort of guinea pig.</p><p>Lena knew that Kara did not like kale or any form of vegetable, but the younger Luthor was a genius after all; she knew exactly how to get her wife to eat vegetables.</p><p>Tonight, they were having meat lasagna for dinner. Lena had made it from scratch because she was having a stressful day and cooking always made her feel better. She managed to slip some spinach and kale inside of the meat sauce and hoped her wife wouldn’t notice. Lena knew she had to butter Kara up a bit in order to introduce her idea to her vegetable-hating wife. Lena knew that there was no way that her wife would hate what she had in store for her, but she was still nervous, nonetheless.</p><p>Kara returned from work, exhausted, and stomach growling. She kissed Lena briefly before heading to their bedroom to take a quick shower and change out of her work clothes into something much more comfortable.</p><p>Lena had set up the table and put the food out on their plates. Kara emerged from the bedroom in dark grey sweatpants, a form-fitting blue tank top, and no glasses, wet hair dripping down her back. Lena couldn’t help herself as she walked up to Kara to give her a deep kiss, hands going up to grip her wife’s strong biceps.</p><p>Once they both pulled away for a breath of air, Lena stealing a few more quick ones as Kara smiled against her warm lips, “what was that for?”</p><p>“What? I can’t kiss my wife?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.</p><p>Kara opened her mouth to respond when her stomach growled loudly. They both laughed at the interruption before Lena slid out of Kara’s arms. She grabbed Kara’s hand and tugged her to the dining room where the steaming plates of lasagna were set up.</p><p>The reporter’s mouth watered at the sight as Lena could practically see the hearts in Kara’s eyes. Ever the gentleman, even when starving, Kara never forgot to pull out a chair for Lena as the brunette gave her wife a grateful smile. They both dug into their food, Kara moaning happily at the taste.</p><p>Lena blushed at the sound but was glad her wife enjoyed her food, even if it had vegetables in it unbeknownst to the blonde.</p><p>They talked a little bit about their days when Kara had time between inhaling her food. Lena on the other hand was delicately cutting up her food with her knife and fork, eating slowly and chewing like a normal human being. Kara had finished her first serving, which was already bigger than Lena’s to begin with, and she had gone back for seconds and thirds while Lena was still working on her first. Lena knew her wife had a faster metabolism, but even for her, it was a lot. Kara had explained that she and Nia had both worked through lunch to meet a deadline, so they didn’t have time to get a bite to eat like they normally did. Kara was done with her lasagna in record time as she leaned back and patted her stomach with a happy sigh.</p><p>Lena concealed her laugh behind her hand at her wife’s antics before shoving the last bite of lasagna into her mouth. Kara was watching her with a soft smile as Lena raised an eyebrow at her, “what? Do I have sauce on my face?”</p><p>Kara shook her head, a dopey smile still plastered on her face, “Nah, you’re just the most gorgeous being I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Lena’s cheeks tinged pink as she cleared her throat, still not used to the casual compliments Kara always showered her with. She was working on accepting them, but they always threw her off guard at how easily the words slipped past Kara’s lips and how genuine they always were. “You know you’re already married to me, right? You don’t have to keep flirting with me,” Lena replied, voice soft.</p><p>“I just love you a lot,” Kara replied honestly as she smiled at Lena, nose scrunching up adorably like a cat. Speaking of…</p><p>Lena stood up so abruptly Kara almost fell out of her chair. Lena would have laughed if not for the little ball of anxiety in the pit of her stomach. She knew that Kara wouldn’t be mad, she’d probably be even more excited than Lena, but years of living as Luthor has conditioned her to fear the worst.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Kara asked voice tinged with concern and a little bit of panic. Lena saw Kara’s eyes roam up and down her form, no doubt using her x-ray vision to check if anything was wrong with Lena.</p><p>“Wait here,” Lena whispered as her chair scaped loudly in the silent dining room as she moved away from the table and into the rarely used spare bedroom.</p><p>A million thoughts were flying through Kara’s head as she thought of what could have possibly happened to make her wife act this way. Kara’s brow furrowed when she realized that there was a third heartbeat in the house. How had she not noticed before? Was Lena in danger? Kara immediately stood up, ready to go to her wife when said woman suddenly appeared.</p><p>Kara’s eyes narrowed as she noticed Lena was holding something behind her back, something alive.</p><p>“Meet Kale,” Lena said shyly, as she produced a skinny adult cat from behind her back. The cat looked malnourished, patchy thin black fur littering his body and one piercing green eye that almost matched Lena’s. “I found him alone behind L-Corp today. Jess and I posted about him online and she put signs up, but we haven’t heard a response yet. I took him to the vet earlier and he doesn’t have a microchip and appears to be a stray. He has mange and fleas, but he’s had a medicated bath and all his vaccines. I know I shouldn’t get my hopes up at keeping him, but he appears to have been born on the streets, or at least homeless for a while. I just couldn’t leave him there…” Lena finished as she stroked the cat’s head. The cat purred and snuggled further into Lena’s arms.</p><p>At the sight before her, Kara’s fears immediately melted along with her heart as her shoulders relaxed and a smile took over her face. She could sense the apprehension in her wife’s stiff boardroom stance, her eyes fixed on the point just next to Kara’s head. The blonde walked over to her wife and embraced her as tight as she could without crushing the cat.</p><p>“Rao, I love you so much,” Kara smiled as she looked down at a wide-eyed Lena. “You have such a <strong>big</strong> heart,” Kara smiled as she kissed the top of Lena’s head then slowly reached out her hand for the cat to sniff.</p><p>The cat, Kale, sniffed Kara’s fingers, little pink nose twitching. He seemed to deem her worthy as he butted his head against Kara’s hand and looked up at the blonde, one green orb blinking up at her.</p><p>“He’s perfect,” Kara whispered as she felt Lena practically melt in her arms with relief, “you’re perfect,” Kara added as she smiled widely at Lena.</p><p>Lena let out a shaky sigh, nervousness leaving her body the longer Kara held her in a tight embrace, “so we can keep him?”</p><p>“From what you said, it looks like he is a stray, and no one is looking for him so, kale yeah, we can keep him,” Kara smiled, knowing her dumb pun will bring her wife’s beautiful smile back.</p><p>As predicted, Lena laughed at Kara’s stupid joke, dimple showing and eyes squinting with mirth. Kara’s heart warmed at the sight of her favorite Lena smile, the one where her nose would scrunch up slightly, eyes squinting slightly, and her gums would show.</p><p>Kale meowed in Lena’s arms as they both laughed softly, the cat seeming to agree that Lena and Kara were his family now.</p><p>“Well, I guess this means I can’t eat kale anymore,” Kara said as Kale seemed to meow again in response, “see he agrees!”</p><p>“On the contrary darling. I think he’s suggesting you have to eat more kale now,” Lena replied as she shifted the cat in her arms. “I was going to use him as an incentive to eat more vegetables, but it seems I have grown more attached to him than I predicted, so I’m proposing a new ultimatum. If you don’t eat your vegetables then I won’t have sex with you for a week,” Lena offered as Kara’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“What?! But then you lose too! You know how that went last time?” Kara asked as Lena, unfortunately, remembered the situation quite well.</p><p>“I’m serious this time,” Lena threatened as she raised an eyebrow at Kara, daring the blonde to challenge her.</p><p>Kara just pouted but it didn’t last long as she scooped the cat out of Lena’s arms to play with him in the living room.</p>
<hr/><p>A few months had passed and still, no one seemed to be looking for the one-eyed black cat. Consequently, he was officially inducted as Kale Luthor-Danvers, indicated by the shiny House of El sigil tag attached to his dark blue collar that shown proudly on his neck. His emaciated body had filled out thanks to his two loving mothers and his hair had grown back sleek and shiny. He had everyone wrapped around his little paw, especially his moms. While Lena and Kara had felt that they saved him, he knew that he had saved them as well. He considered himself to be the protector of this family because he knew his mothers were helpless beings. He once saw his dark-haired mom trying and failing to get a little salamander out of the bathroom! He always had to do everything around here. Little did the obsidian cat know, Kara did in fact eat her vegetables, and thus, his job was about to get a lot more complicated…</p><p>Nine months later, his one green eye blinked down at the squealing pink baby, the newest addition to the Luthor-Danvers family. He assumed his new position in front of the crib, his clan just expanded to one more, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>